A Kingdom's Pride
by Midnights Flower
Summary: After a war a once happy kingdom known as Lima has split into two. Creating a rivalry of the nobles of McKinley and the greedy leaders of the new land known as Carmel. But what will happen when love sprouts between two certain boys end this rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

A Kingdoms Pride

Summary: After a devastating war a once happy kingdom known as Lima has split into two. Creating a rivalry of the nobles of McKinley and the greedy leaders of the new land known as Carmel. But what will happen when love sprouts between two certain boys from different lands?

Note: I do not own Glee unfortunately. This was inspired by Lion King 2 Simba's pride (which I also do not own) so it might seem familiar.

Once upon a time…..

Oh for crying out loud this isn't a bedtime story! It's a love story. A sort of forbidden one like Romeo & Juliet. But before we get to the juicy stuff lets start at the very beginning.

Long ago there was a very prosperous land known as Lima. Everyone was happy and got along greatly. There wasn't much drama just gossip. Some true some false. Anyway one day the king of Lima appointed his son Burt and his wife Elizabeth to be the next ones in line for the throne. Everyone was pleased. That is everyone with the exception of his sister Sue. Sue thought her brother would be too soft. That the people needed to led by someone who could strike fear into their hearts with just a glare. So she gathered a group of followers and challenged her brother. At first the two groups just bickered. Then one day a message was sent to Burt threatening to destroy him and his wife whom was now with child. Burt didn't take this threat very lightly and declared war upon his sister. After six months of fighting Burt banished Sue and her followers to the South part of Lima where no one dared to go. This land would transform into a new kingdom the kingdom of Carmel.

Although Burt had a hunch that no good could come from this he ignored it. He had more important and happier things to focus on. Like the birth of his son Kurt. Whom is destined to change the kingdom for the better. He just doesn't know how.

**So what do yall think. Feel free to review. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

A Kingdoms Pride

Summary: After a devastating war a once happy kingdom known as Lima has split into two. Creating a rivalry of the nobles of McKinley and the greedy leaders of the new land known as Carmel. But what will happen when love sprouts between two certain boys from different lands?

Note: I do not own Glee unfortunately. This was inspired by Lion King 2 Simba's pride (which I also do not own) so it might seem familiar.

**This is where we start our story.**

To say Kurt was a bit of an explorer was an understatement. Ever since he could crawl Kurt was always moving. Searching for either a new area to play in or find another hiding place for when he wanted to be alone. So it was no surprise to Burt on the morning of his sons eighth birthday to find the room empty. He liked the fact that Kurt loved to explore the kingdom he just always worries if his son will accidentally enter Sue's territory.

He was heading towards the grand hall when he spotted his most trusted friend. "Lord Schuester." Burt called to his friend. Will turned and smiled to the king.

"Good morning your majesty. How are you and the royal family?"

"Will I've told you a million times. Call me Burt. I mean come on we've been friends since we were young."

"I'm sorry your maj…. I mean Burt."

"That's more like it. Anyway the main reason I called you was to know if you've seen Kurt?"

"No. But I think I heard Rachel say to Mercedes earlier that Kurt left her to find another hiding spot. Something about not wanting Rachel to steal his already fabulous voice to her being a bit of a showoff." Will said while chuckling .

Burt smiled he knew Kurt did in fact have a high yet amazing singing voice. He snapped out of his memories. He had to find Kurt. But he also has some planning to do for his sons birthday celebration. What is he going to do.

"Will you wouldn't happen to know two people who wouldn't mind finding and keeping an eye on Kurt? Would you?"

Will held him chin and thought. Everyone in the palace was doing something related to the celebration. Who on Earth could watch over the young prince.

Just then the two men heard two pairs of little footsteps tip toeing near by. They turned to see little Finn Hudson and that squirt Noah Puckerman. Will smiled.

"Burt I think I found our two guys. FINN! NOAH!" Will called making the boys freeze in place. The two men walked toward the pair. Just as Will was about to speak Finn busted out with…

"I'M SORRY IT WAS NOAH'S IDEA TO TAKE THE COOKIES!"

Noah stuffed his mouth with the evidence and said "That's a lie I don't even know what he's talking about… and my names Puck not Noah."

Both men laughed at the two trouble makers.

"Boys I'm not at all mad about whatever you two did. The king has a job for the two of you."

"What is it?" The two boys said bouncing up and down.

"I need the two of you to find Kurt for me. He hasn't been seen since this morning. Find him, make sure he's unharmed, bring him home, and most importantly make sure he stays out of Carmel." Burt said.

"No problemo. We'll have Kurt home soon and completely unharmed." Noah said.

The two boys walked off in search for the prince. They had a good idea where he might be.

- Meanwhile-

"No as much as I love this new spot there is no way I'm ruining my outfit I just got it this morning." Kurt said to himself looking into a tiny cave. He continued to walk to a cliff where the sun was shining over McKinley. He looked further and could see a forest which led to Carmel.

"Wow I wonder what's out there." Kurt whispered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching .

"Who's there?"

**Cliff hanger haha oh I'm sooo mean. But don't worry I'm already working on the next part and yes some chapters will be short and some long.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Kingdoms Pride

Summary: After a devastating war a once happy kingdom known as Lima has split into two. Creating a rivalry of the nobles of McKinley and the greedy leaders of the new land known as Carmel. But what will happen when love sprouts between two certain boys from different lands?

Note: I do not own Glee unfortunately. This was inspired by Lion King 2 Simba's pride (which I also do not own) so it might seem familiar.

**And now where we left off.**

"Who's there?" Kurt said suddenly a figure popped out. Kurt screamed and fell backward into a river that was a good two feet below the cliff.

"Puck you idiot you made Kurt fall into the river. KURT FELL INTO THE RIVER! KURT I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU DUDE!" Finn said dashing off and jumping into the river only to meet a cannon ball wedgie. Puck who was still on the cliff was freaking out. No doubt the king would have their heads for this. He then spotted a little hand grabbing onto a rock.

"FINN YOU CRY BABY KURT'S ON THAT ROCK. GET HIM I'LL MEET YOU GUYS ON SHORE."

Finn swam to Kurt and brought him onto land.

"Kurt you know as the prince you're not suppose to go off all alone. You could've been killed, gotten lost or hurt." Puck said with his arms around his chest.

"HURT OH NO BURT IS GOING TO KILL ME! ARE YOU CUT, BRUISED, SICK?" Finn said examining Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm fine gosh Finn." Kurt shoved Finn back and gave him a look that read "bitch please".

"Well that sure is a nice way to thank me. Puck did you see how I dashed in and flew I bet I looked like a super hero." Finn said with a smile.

"Whatever coming the guy who thinks Batman is better than Superman. When we all know that the best hero is…"

"Batman"

"Superman"

"BATMAN"

"SUPERMAN"

While the two boys argued Kurt slipped away. Continuing to explore the unknown. He ran until he bumped into a tree. He turned to see many like it.

"Wow." Was all that Kurt could say. He knew that he shouldn't go in there. He'd been warned of the people that lived there where nothing but backstabbers. He always recalled his father saying never to turn his back on them. Even though Kurt knew he shouldn't go in. Curiosity got the best of him though. Turning once to see if he'd been followed. No sight of those two idiots .

Kurt turned into the forest unsure of what would happen. Or who he'd meet on this adventure.

**Sorry for the late post I had a competition today from 6 am - 7 pm. Plz review lemme know what you think.**


End file.
